Don't Let Me Go
by Miss-HL
Summary: Castle gets shot trying to save a woman that looks like Beckett. The emotional journey as she looks after him and the underlying feelings of when she was shot. Set around the end of season four.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

She saw a flash and she turned. The scene playing out like she was watching herself in a dream. The rain had eased but it was still lightly drizzling over the road they were currently standing on. She could see Castle at the bottom of the stairs, eyes glued on the woman standing in the middle of the road, plastic bag clutched to her chest.

There was a scream.

A gun shot.

Followed by several more gunshots.

More screaming.

She saw Castle running and then go down, and then she heard herself scream. Scream his name as she watched her partner fall.

The whoosh of air in her lungs propelled her forward as she ran for him.

Ryan and Esposito ran past her to run after the guy that had just unloaded a round at them. He was fast but they were faster.

"Castle." She fell to his side, tears already blurring her vision. The wet from the road soaking through her pants as she scrambled to pull her radio from her vest to call it in.

He was hunched over the woman they were coming to find and question. They wanted to question her about the murder of a rival gang member but they were seconds too late.

The rival gang had taken justice into their own hands.

Castle had been uneasy all day about his case. He usually voiced theories and spouted gang facts but nothing today as he sat silently in his chair with a pained expression on his face.

Nothing since they put the picture up on the murder board of Frankie Albert, the woman now shot to death, the woman who happened to resemble Beckett; the long brown hair, tall slim figure, eyes that could kill and a smile that could break a man's heart in pieces.

The woman Castle had tried to save.

"Castle, come on." Beckett pleaded, pulling Castle to her.

His eyes were tightly closed, blood running down from the gash on his forehead.

There was so much blood on him; she couldn't tell if it was Castle or the woman's. He was wearing his vest but she could feel a bullet hole with her finger as she ran her fingers over his chest.

She could count four bullet holes in the woman, her police instincts kicking in. There was no way she could have ever survived that, it was a professional hit.

A hit that someone can never come back from.

Castle had a pulse though, she checked again just to make sure.

"Please open your eyes, Rick." She begged.

The sirens and flashing red and blues brought her back to reality. The EMT checked the woman before setting up a gurney to put Castle on. They needed to get him in the ambulance but Beckett refused to let him go, they didn't say anything. Instead they worked around her in silence.

She didn't want to let him go, she could hear Esposito telling her they needed to do their job, Ryan's hand gripping her elbow as they walked her away for him as they loaded him into the bus.

She turned back but Ryan wouldn't let her stop. Wouldn't let her go.

They were sitting on a stoop when Lanie approached them half an hour later. Beckett couldn't stand to greet her, Esposito's hand on her knee kept her in her place between the two detectives.

Securely snug as they waited. They'd caught the guy only seconds after he ran; he was already in a car headed back to the station where they would let him sweat all night.

"I talked to the EMT and Castle will be fine. Bullet grazed his arm but it's only a flesh wound. Another one hit his chest but didn't cause any internal damage because of his vest, he was severely winded and the cut to his head needed stitches but tomorrow he'll just be very bruised and very sore."

Esposito's grip on her knee loosened as he heard Lanie's words.

He was going to be fine.

He wasn't dead.

Beckett stood, walking to the bus where they had put Castle. He wasn't inside anymore. He was standing with a blanket wrapped around him, eyes lost in thought as he stared at the ground.

Her steps quickened, as she got closer to him.

She wouldn't even let him register what was happening before her arms flew around his neck and she hugged him tightly. She was careful of his injuries but she had to feel that he was ok, had to feel his warmth.

He hugged her back, his blanketed arms wrapping around her middle and trapped her inside him and the blanket.

"Rick." She said softly, pressing her face into his chest and squeezing her eyes tightly closed.

"I know." He sat, whispering into her hair.

"Don't do that again." Her voice sounded angry but she was fighting back the tears.

He didn't answer because they both knew one day he'd do it again. He'd be stupid enough to put himself in front of another bullet but it would be for her.

They stood wrapped around each other until Esposito told them Castle had been requested to go back to the station to give his statement. Ryan and Lanie stood behind him as they watched Beckett pull away from Castle.

"I'll take Lanie back in your car Beckett and Ryan can drive you two to the station." It wasn't a question from Esposito; it was a fact.

Esposito was now in charge.

Castle, Ryan and Beckett walked to the car in silence. Beckett was about to get into the front seat when Castle reached for her hand, eyes silently begging for her to sit in the back with him. She looked to Ryan and he nodded, calling it in on his radio that they were en route to the station.

Beckett sat in the middle seat, head rested on his good shoulder. Their hands tightly entwined.

The car ride was silent apart from the odd dispatch call coming through the radio.

-x-

It was two hours before she saw him again. He was taken by officers to give his statement and she wasn't allowed to go. Gates was fuming that he had been shot, Beckett had been yelled at but she just kept looking at her desk waiting for him to get back. She knew Gates was mad but it was a front for emotions that she didn't want people to know she had about Castle. She liked Castle even though she refused to let the world know. In the yelling there was concern and worry for both him and Beckett.

When Gates was finished she returned to her desk and waited for him to walk in and be safe.

He walked in with Lanie an hour later and she stood at her desk, staring at him. He was covered in blood, hair messy and stubble forming.

Ryan and Esposito almost ran from the break room to meet them.

"Hey." Beckett said, standing in front of him.

He looked from the ground to her and smiled. There was no happiness in it though, no feeling.

No love.

"He's ready to go now, I've given him his once over after his statement and he's free to go home but because of his concussion he'll need to be with someone." Lanie spoke looking from Castle to Beckett as if she was addressing husband and wife.

But she wasn't, they weren't even together.

"Martha and Alexis are away in Los Angeles." Beckett spoke, he had told her that morning when he gave her her coffee.

Well actually he had whined about it.

She had rolled her eyes and told him to quit being a baby.

"We can drop you home on the way to Lanie's and stay if you want bro or you could come with us." Esposito shrugged.

"We could do shifts or something." Ryan said, hoping he'd take the help.

"I don't want to go home." He spoke, his voice barely recognizable.

"Come home with me."

They all turned to face Beckett; her eyes steady on his and pleading with him to do this.

He nodded.

Ryan was gone and back in a flash with a brown paper bag.

"Change of clothes so you don't have to stop by the loft if you don't want to."

Castle nodded again, not voicing his thanks but Ryan knew he meant it.

"We'll take you both to Beckett's now."

Beckett went to argue that she could drive but Esposito shook his head, "No, you are not driving."

Yeah, he was still in charge.

-x-

When they got back to Beckett's she left him in the lounge as she went and got changed into leggings an oversized shirt. He was still standing in the same spot, eyes staring into space when she walked back out. He'd kicked his shoes off at least.

"Rick, come with me." She stood in front of him, shorter without her heels, tugging at his hand.

He didn't speak, he just followed him into the bathroom letting her guide him to sit on the edge of the bathtub.

She took a washcloth from the draw, putting it in the sink and turning the tap on hot.

"I would say you're welcome to have a shower but with your concussion it's probably not a good idea and you can't have a bath because of your arm so we'll do it this way." She smiled at him, making it as light as she could.

He flinched when she went for his top button.

"Kate." He shook his head, attempting to stand but her hands gripped his shoulders not allowing him to get up.

"Please let me look after you." She whispered, standing in-between his feet, hands with fistfuls of his shirt.

He nodded, letting his body loosen as she undid the buttons of his shirt one by one. Her fingers were quick but the shirt was drenched in blood and the buttons were hard to push through the buttonholes, at least the fabric covered by the vest was mostly clean.

She pushed the shirt down over his shoulders, careful of his bullet graze, which was heavily bandaged, the EMT had cut his shirt off around the wound so it was easy for Kate to get off.

The shirt fell from him with the buttons scraping down the sides of the tub.

"Castle, your belt."

He stood, missing his balance and she caught him. His hands flew to her hips squeezing as he found his footing.

"Sorry." He said quietly, his hot breath hitting her neck.

"It's fine." She said, slipping the belt out of the hoops and letting it fall into the bathtub with the shirt. She would leave his clothes there just in case they needed them for evidence.

His hands still secured on her hips as she undid the button of his pants, followed by the zip. Not the most ideal way to be undressing Richard Castle, but she would take if it meant he was alive.

She guided her hands to his elbows and helped him step out of his pants before sitting him back down on the edge of the tub leaving his boxers on.

They didn't need this to get awkward.

The water that had filled up the sink was hot and she winced as she squeezed the water from the cloth. It had to be hot for this.

Dried blood wasn't easy.

She felt him tense when she let the cloth fall against his shoulder. She washed delicately around his wounded arm, him turning away as she dunked the cloth back in the basin.

"Sorry it's so hot." She said, letting the cloth fall against his other shoulder.

She washed the rest of his shoulders and chest, the water stained red in the basin before emptying it and filling it back up.

"More?" He asked as she fetched another washcloth.

She squeezed a bit of her body wash into the basin and twirled around the cloth.

"This is to get rid of the smell."

He shuddered as she spoke, closing his eyes and hanging his head.

She cupped his cheek, lifting his head back up and washing his other cheek. He opened his eyes in astonishment when he registered the smell.

"Smells like you." He half smiled which made her stomach leap.

That's the reaction she wanted. She wanted to give him familiar, give him her smell.

"You'll have to forgive me, it's all I have." She smiled at him, washing along his jaw line.

"I like it, I really do." He smiled again as she let the cloth run over his chest.

"Tip your head back, I don't want to get it in your wound." She said softly, filling the cup beside her basin with hot water.

He did what she asked and she slowly let water fall over his head. She grabbed her shampoo and made a face at him.

"You're going to smell girly."

"It smells like you, it's comforting." He said, running a hand up her leg.

She squeezed some into her hand before lathering it and guiding her hands through his hair. She was gentle as she washed it out, making sure none got into his head wound.

Beckett grabbed a towel and gave it to Castle, letting him dry himself off. She didn't want to baby him.

"Ryan got you some NYPD sweats and a few shirts." Beckett smiled handing the bag to him.

Castle nodded, pulling a pair of grey sweats out the bag, wincing as he went to bend over.

"Here." Beckett offered taking the pants back from him and holding them out for him.

She could tell he hated this, hated having to be looked after. Sure, he loved the fact it was Kate looking after him but it hurt him to think she had to do it.

"Shirt?" She asked.

He shook his head, his arm was sore and his neck was throbbing. He didn't feel like trying to get into a shirt at that moment.

"Sweatshirt? It's got a zip." Beckett asked, clearly noticing the reason of his refusal of the shirt.

He nodded and she held one arm out for him, helping him into it.

"Thanks." He said when she helped pull him up.

She smiled and shrugged, "It's what partners are for."

-x-

He was quiet as he ate his Chinese and Beckett didn't push him to talk.

He would come to her when he was ready. She knew the feeling; everyone watching you like you're going to break, like it's all going to come unraveled the minute you admit you got shot.

"Beckett."

Beckett looked up to him; he was watching her with a confused expression on his face.

"Yeah?"

"What are you thinking about?" He asked, putting his Chinese back on the coffee table.

"The case." She lied, knowing this wasn't the time.

He nodded, turning his head away from her.

"Hey, look at me." She said, reaching for the side of the sweatshirt and tugging gently.

He turned, worry filling his eyes and a heartbroken look on his face.

"You're ok, you're a bit sore but you're fine." She smiled.

"I know," he nodded, "Just tired."

"You can sleep in my room, I'll crash out here. That sofa wont be any good for your injuries."

He was already shaking his head at her, "I'm not taking your room, no way, Beckett."

"Castle."

"Kate."

"Rick."

He sighed, letting her win. He was far too emotionally drained to have this argument with her.

She held out her hand to him and he took it. They walked down the hallway, her slightly leading him and then it suddenly dawned on her what it felt like.

Kate Beckett was leading Richard Castle to her bedroom, by the hand with their fingers intertwined.

She stopped suddenly causing Castle to bump into her.

He groaned, his chest had hit into her back, right at the spot the bullet hit his vest.

"Sorry, Castle. I didn't mean to, are you ok?" Her hands flew to his shoulders.

His lips were pursed together, fighting the urge to cry out. He could barely stand but he nodded, trying to not make a big deal out of it.

"I'm so sorry." She said, quietly.

"Can we just stand here for a bit, not your fault." His balance was shaky, like the wind had been kicked out of him.

Well truthfully, it had.

She stepped closer to him, steadying him on his feet.

His head dropped against her shoulder, his breath hot against her neck.

"Castle?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry." She said again, this time the pair of them both knew it wasn't about him being shot.

It was about when she was shot and what she put him through.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

She couldn't fall asleep.

Usually she didn't mind sleeping on the sofa, she'd done it more recently in the past year than ever before but tonight; tonight it was lumpy and hard.

She wanted to be in bed but her bed was currently occupied by someone.

Beckett had offered her apartment knowing that he would be sleeping in her bed, it wasn't that she minded, she just wanted to be in there with him.

Maybe it was the worry keeping her awake, he'd put his life in danger today and she was certain, as she held him in the middle of the road that he was gone.

She had to check he was fine. She needed reassurance that he was sound asleep in her bed, tucked up and safe. She padded up the hallway as quietly as she could and peeked through her open door. Castle's eyes darted up to meet hers and he smiled sheepishly.

"Can't sleep either?" He asked and she nodded.

He patted the space in the bed next to him but she shook her head.

This was stupid. It was her bed, they were friends and colleagues, and they could share.

It didn't have to mean anything.

"Kate, please." His voice was strained and needy as he asked her.

She leant against the doorframe in silence, every muscle aching for her to climb into bed with him.

"I need you." He said, his voice now completely torn and hurt.

His eyes met hers again and she knew she was giving into him because they needed each other. He needed to feel her alive against him for him to be able to sleep.

Hell, she needed it too.

She walked across the room and sat on the edge of the bed in silence. He pushed down the covers and she sighed as she climbed in.

It was dark as she watched the ceiling. She could feel him watching her, his mind probably wandering as he watched her in bed next to him.

"Kate?"

"Yeah."

"Come closer."

She had put a good distance between them knowing that this was already pushing the boundaries.

"Your injuries are bad, Rick, I'm not coming any closer."

He huffed to her response. He was lying on his side with his good arm supporting his weight. He had a headache but the smell of Kate's body wash and pillow was keeping it at bay and his chest was sore but it felt like he'd been punched in the gut rather than taken a bullet.

"Don't make me beg again." He said quietly and she gave in to him again.

She shuffled closer, the side of her body now flush with his. She was still on her back, eyes stuck to the ceiling.

His injured arm left his side and glided over her stomach. She froze with his touch.

His hands were so warm though; she could feel the heat through her shirt.

They rubbed lazy circles around her belly button.

"Castle."

He hummed in response; clearly not worrying about how many boundaries he was crossing.

"Why are you doing that?" Beckett asked, voiced flushed.

"Because it feels good, tell me to stop if you don't like it."

He was giving her a way out, giving her a chance to run but this time she wouldn't.

"It was like it was you again." He said after a moment.

"What was?"

"I felt her die, like in the cemetery when you were shot. You're eyes closed and you were gone. That's what happened tonight with that woman, I didn't want her to die alone."

His hand on her stomach stopped but stayed gripping her shirt.

"Rick, I'm sorry." Beckett said, eyes filling with tears and her voice cracking.

"You didn't pull the trigger." He said flatly, confused at her statement.

"Neither did you." She said quietly.

He fell silent, letting his hand creep under her shirt.

His fingers against her skin made her close her eyes. They traced lines around her belly button before moving to the side of her, one finger grazing against her ribs.

He was trying to find her scar.

"Don't." She went for his hand but even with his bullet wound he was still stronger. As soon as his finger found it she squeezed her eyes tightly closed, letting her hands fall back to her side.

He wrapped his fingers around her ribs, letting his thumb trace her scar over and over again.

She had hidden for so long. She was so good at it now, she barely knew herself that there was a scar there. She refused to look at it because she refused to let it rule her.

She was done with that.

His hand moved, gliding across her stomach and trying to find her other one.

The one that almost ended her life.

His breath hitched as his thumb ran under her breast. In her attempt to fall asleep on the couch she had taken her bra off thinking it would be more comfortable.

Her scar from the bullet was right in-between the bottom of her breasts and he had found it. This one wasn't as smooth as the one on her side. It was rippled and raised.

He left his hand there, basically cupping her breast but it wasn't sexual, it was more comforting and supportive.

"Do you think when my one has healed you could crawl into my bed and feel me up?" Castle asked, his voice a little lighter.

She laughed quietly, rolling her eyes in the dark.

"I don't know Castle, if you asked nicely I might think about it."

"Something to look forward too." He chuckled into her hair.

When did he get _that _close?

"I'm so tired." She said turning on her side to face him.

The white of his bandaged arm caught her eye.

"Same," He was watching her eye his arm, "It's fine. I can't feel it." He tried to reassure her.

"You got shot." She announced, the words stinging as she said it.

"Yeah I did."

"If you ever pull a stunt like that again you wont be so lucky. I'll shoot you myself, Castle, do you hear me?" She used a joking tone but she was serious. She couldn't do this again, he couldn't be this lucky if it happened once more and she wasn't sure she could handle it again.

"I know." He said, his hand moving from her side down to grip her hip tightly as he let a breath out.

"Please don't make me be the one to tell Alexis her father got shot and killed. I can't be responsible for her not having a father anymore, Rick. Look at me and how screwed up I am because of what happened to my mother, don't let that happen to Alexis."

"You're not screwed up, Kate. Don't you dare say that."

She went to wipe a tear from her cheek when her hand skimmed his chest. He was warm as she let her finger run over his bare chest.

"Yeah, I am." She shrugged.

"Kate, come on." He sighed, tugging at her hip.

One armed the man was strong; she'd give him that.

She let her fingers curl around his neck. Eyes looking up to him like he held the reason she was so messed up, the answer to pull her away from it.

"Please don't get hurt again." She whispered.

"The same goes for you as well. I think we've had enough of hurt for the rest of our lives." His voice was comforting as her his fingers ran up and down her back.

She nodded, her nose grazing his chest. She could smell her own body wash on him but he still smelt like Castle. That familiar smell that, in the first few years, would make butterflies float in her stomach but now it settled her stomach. It meant he was close to her, close enough for her to touch and to love.

She couldn't imagine the world without that smell.

Without him.

She could feel herself drifting off to sleep and when Castle kissed the top of her head she let herself be pulled under.

-x-

When she woke early the next morning something felt wrong. Castle's wounded arm was draped over her middle and her legs wrapped around his but it still felt off.

Something wasn't right.

"Castle." She whispered, gently tapping his collarbone.

No answer.

"Rick." She said louder, reaching up to his face.

"What?" He grudged, not opening his eyes.

He was alive and breathing and now pissed off that she'd woken him.

"Nothing."

"Arm. Hurts."

"That's because you slept really weird last night, you should have had it flat, not over me." She sighed, moving his arm gently from her and shuffled away from him.

"No. Stay, don't go." He opened his eyes, hand gripping her wrist.

"I'm awake, I'm not good at just lying around and you need to sleep some more."

He huffed at her, closing his eyes again.

She walked to the kitchen and poured him a glass of water.

"Castle, if you're arm really hurts take one of these." She held out the bag that Lanie had given him. There were a few different kinds of pain meds she'd given him, different strengths and muscle relaxers. He'd find the one he needed.

-x-

She was washing up the dishes from the lunch she'd made when he walked into the kitchen.

She didn't hear him because of the tap but he announced his arrival by wrapping his arms around her middle and kissing her cheek.

"Castle." She tried to push him away but his chest was right there and she knew he'd be sore.

"What?" He asked, lips running over her neck.

"Oh- what are you doing?"

"Saying good morning." He chuckled.

"How many of those pills did you have?" She asked, wondering about his sudden boldness.

"Two." He answered, kissing her jaw.

She turned around, stepped to the side and was on the other side of the kitchen before he could blink.

"You are high on pain meds, Castle. Which ones did you take?" She asked, walking back into the bedroom.

"The little white ones." He answered, following her.

"Castle, it says take one and after food." Her hands were on her hips, shaking her head at him.

He'd barely eaten his Chinese last night and it was nearing lunchtime.

"I feel really good." He smiled, standing in the doorway.

She rolled her eyes.

"Lanie is coming over soon to change your dressing and she'd going to think I can't look after you."

"But you can, you did."

She started to walk past him but he moved faster, learning her moves and using them against her.

He trapped her between him and the wall.

"Good morning." He said, enjoying the height difference.

"Good morning, Castle. You need food." She went to step away but he wouldn't budge.

"Not before I get a good morning kiss." He winked, leaning in closer to her.

"Castle, no." She was shaking her head at him.

"Please." He used that same voice he had used on her last night. The pleading, raw and emotional tone that could make her do almost anything.

She tried not to look at his eyes; they would get her to do it for sure.

"Castle." She whispered, voice shaky.

"Mmhm." He said, head dropping to her level.

She looked at him; he was smiling down at her, his blue eyes full of wonder and love.

He was alive, wounded and bruised but he was alive. They'd slept cuddled up next to each other, needing to feel the other person alive to sleep but this was just a step too much for Kate Beckett.

Or was it?

She ran her fingers up his bare chest; the bruising was already coming out and showing the impact of the bullet. He didn't wince when she did it. All his focus was on her.

She felt herself lean in, closer to him.

Their lips only an inch apart when there was a knock at Kate's door.

"That'll be Lanie." Kate stepped away, heading for the door and not looking back to Castle.

* * *

><p><strong>Well thank you to everyone who favoredsubscribed and reviewed. It's really awesome to get feedback and you lot are pretty good at giving it.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm not sure where I'm going to go with these two in this story but I think it'll have a good ending :)**

**Hannah**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: As usual, don't own Castle.

Chapter Three.

* * *

><p>"Morning." Beckett smiled as she opened the door.<p>

"Hey." Lanie smiled, walking into the apartment.

Castle was pouting and had his hands on his hips.

"What did I interrupt?" Lanie asked, handing the brown paper bag to Beckett.

"Nothing. Castle here has just taken more pain meds than needed and is a bit out of it."

Lanie laughed.

Beckett sighed in relief; she wasn't going to get told off for this.

"You did interrupt." Castle smirked and Beckett shot him a look.

"What's this?" Beckett asked, changing the conversation.

"Breakfast. Castle, you need to go and shower and then we'll change your bandages."

"Fine. Save me some." He said to Beckett and she smiled.

-x-

"So?" Lanie asked, taking the seat across from Beckett in the lounge.

"Nothing happened, Lanie."

"Why not?"

"Were you there yesterday? He got shot."

"I know, I just thought that maybe it would make you both realise that you need to stop being silly and just go for it." Lanie spoke like it was a totally casual conversation.

"It's not that simple."

"Why? You know he wants it and despite your tough exterior, everyone knows you want this as well. Stop fighting it."

Beckett looked up to her friend and sighed.

It was that obvious wasn't it?

Everyone else knew.

-x-

"Kate?"

Beckett looked up from her book, her eyes falling on Castle. He was sprawled out on the couch with his hand over his eyes.

"Good sleep?" She asked, placing the book on the table.

"I don't feel so good."

"That's what Lanie said would happen. You're coming off the high from your pain meds."

"I feel like I drunk a bottle of scotch and woke up in a hotel with no pants or wallet." He kind of laughed but then winced in pain.

"I don't need to know about past escapades, Castle." Beckett smiled but lately there was that jealous and hurt feeling when Castle talked about his wild days.

He was looking at her but she refused to look at him. She wished she still had the book in her hands so she had something to do.

"What's the time?" He asked, finally breaking the silence.

"A little after two." She still refused to look at him; instead she flicked through messages on her phone.

"Lanie said I could get up and out for a bit?"

She bit her lip and waited for him to tell her that he was going to go home. He'd thank her for looking after him but then everything would fall back into the rhythm that they were used to.

"Yeah, she did." She finally spoke, locking her phone and looking over to him.

He was smiling, that adorable smile that could melt her.

"Want to take a walk?" He asked, sitting up.

"You need to rest."

"I'm feeling better, well apart from the whole hangover from hell thing, but my body is feeling better and I need to get out for a bit."

"Where do you want to go?" She asked.

"Anywhere." His answer sounded like anything was possible. Like they could go and do anything they wanted. Like nothing was off limits.

"Not too long though."

-x-

They had walked for half an hour. It was his idea to cut through the park and she'd followed him. The first few minutes he struggled but he had found his beat and was happily walking now, looking around and watching everything happening around him.

She was watching him.

"If you're tired you need to tell me and we'll get a cab back." She couldn't shake the worry.

He didn't answer, instead they walked in silence until he stopped at a bridge overlooking one of the lakes.

They stood in silence for a moment until he moved to stand behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle. His nose nestled into her neck and he closed his eyes.

"Castle, what are you doing?" She tried to move from his embrace but he kept her grounded where she stood.

"Just be here with me. Just for a moment." His hot breath hit against her neck and she let her eyes close and leaned into him.

She didn't know how long they'd spent cuddled together on the bridge. She opened her eyes and he was watching her with a small smirk.

His phone ringing was the distraction she needed to step away from him. He caught her arm and pulled her back to him, wrapping his free arm around her middle to keep her close.

"It's Alexis." He smiled, putting the phone to his ear.

She heard the entire conversation, Alexis was back in the city and Castle had promised to come home straight away. He'd messaged her the day before but hadn't revealed the details of what actually happened.

"Come home with me." He said when he slid the phone back into his coat pocket.

"I'll come with you but as soon as you walk inside the building, I'm going home."

He shook his head, pleading with her.

"Don't make me do it." She said quietly.

"Do what?" He asked, wrapping his other arm around her so she was snug against his chest. Her fingers were running over the logo on his sweatshirt.

"Make me go up there with you when you tell Alexis that you got shot because you are too stubborn to leave the precinct. She'll know it's all my fault and I can't blame her for that." She pushed off his chest gently and out of his embrace, stepping behind him to continue walking.

"No, you can't walk away from me now."

She turned to him and his mouth had fallen open in shock. Her eyes were starting to moisten and her heart was running a million miles a minute.

"I'll walk you home so I know you got there." She said, her voice was controlled and stable.

"Kate." He begged, not moving from his spot.

"She already hates me, don't make this worse."

"No she doesn't." Castle looked confused but took a step closer to Beckett.

"Really? I would if I was her. You can't tell me that she's never come to you and told you that you should leave the precinct and leave me because it's not safe? That I put you in danger every single day and when we're not at the precinct I leave for three months and don't speak to you. I'm not good for you, she knows that." She turned away from him.

"It's my choice to stay at the precinct and I'm an adult that can make my own decisions-"

"But she has come to you and told you to stay away from me?" Beckett turned, trapping Castle with the question.

He couldn't lie to her now.

"After you got shot and we were apart for those three months, things did change. I missed you and was angry with you all at the same time. You needed to recover, I get that now but it hurt that I knew you were hiding away from it all. When you got back and threw yourself down that rabbit hole I decided to jump in with you and Alexis didn't understand. She asked me to stop, told me I was a writer and not a cop and I saw her point. But you were broken and I couldn't walk away from you. What we have at the precinct, with the boys and Lanie is something that has changed my life and Alexis is starting to see that now."

Beckett stood there watching him, watching his eyes plead with her.

"I can't." She shook her head.

"Just walk home with me and come up, I'll go tell Alexis and then we'll go from there. I'm not asking you to be there when I tell her, but I want to see you after."

"Rick, no."

"Please." He sighed, almost giving up. He was looking at her with the same look that he had when she ran to him the day before. That same face she saw right before she hugged him and he wrapped his arms around her.

That look of devotion and love.

"Fine."

-x-

She sat in his office when he went and talked to Alexis. She couldn't hear any screaming or yelling but she continued to hold her breath.

Castle came back down the stairs half an hour later with a smile on his face.

"Alexis wants to order pizza for dinner, that alright with you?" He asked, making his way to the kitchen.

"I get you shot and your daughter wants to share dinner. What aren't you telling me?"

"First of all, it wasn't you that got me shot so can we take that out of your pretty little head and never say it again and secondly, she understands why I shadow you now. Working with Lanie has given her an understanding of why I need to do it. She's angry at me but I told her that this is how I want to live my life." He shrugged like it wasn't a big deal anymore and he was dismissing it.

"Castle, you can't-"

"I can. I'm alive and I'm going to have a pretty epic scar and bruising for a while but right now I want to sit and watch a movie with you and then the three of us have dinner together. I'm asking you to do this for me, to just let it go."

His face was covered in hope and want but she just shook her head.

"This is a big thing and I feel like you're pushing it away so you don't have to deal with it."

He looked almost shocked when she said it. It took him a second to recover before he spoke again. This time is voice is soft and loving.

"Kate, I know you think I'm hiding from this but I swear to you that I'm not. When the bullet hit me and I felt it rip my skin, I was petrified. I've only been as scared as that twice before. Once when Alexis got lost in the mall and I was sure she'd been kidnapped and the other time was when you were shot, when you were dying in my arms and I thought you were gone. Yesterday I was a mess, I could barely function and I was frightened but when I woke up this morning, well you woke me up and we were all tangled up, I realised that if I didn't get shot then I wouldn't have woken up like that and I'm not thanking the guy that decided to shoot at me but I'm trying to find the silver lining in this situation because I don't want to regret anything anymore. I just want to live."

"Did you find the silver lining?" She asked, looking up to him and biting her bottom lip. She kind of loved that he wanted to push past it and find the better side of the situation. It made her envious of her poor decisions after she was shot.

She needed those three months away. She needed to clear her mind and figure out what she wanted.

But in the last three minutes, she'd figured out what she wanted the most in life than the entire three months she spent in the cabin.

"I did. She's tall, brunette, simply stunning and she's standing in my living room right now and all I want her to do is give me a hug and then watch a movie with me." He smiled at her when she looked over her shoulder.

"I don't see anyone matching that description." She laughed.

"Really? Because I'm looing at her right now." He reached for her hand, pulling her into him. She rested her head against his chest, hands clutching his shirt like she didn't want to ever let go.

-x-

"I can't believe you told her that story." Castle whined, hiding his face in the pillow.

"She needed to know, Dad. It's not like I told her the real story about your naked trip on the horse."

Castle lowered the pillow, scowling at his daughter.

"If you tell her that, you can kiss college tuition goodbye."

Kate was laughing as she watched Alexis raise an eyebrow at her father, seeing how much she could push him.

"Alexis, don't you dare." His voice was fatherly and determined with a hint of humour.

Alexis just laughed, turning back to the movie and acted like she was watching it again.

"I'm just going to say that before anything happens between the two of you, you should tell Kate. She needs to know what she's getting involved with." Alexis pouted at her father before leaning back into the couch.

Castle laughed and threw a pillow at her which she threw right back at him. Kate sat there shocked at what Alexis' said.

Things were moving along steadily between the two of them but nothing official had been said out loud. They'd spent the night all wrapped up in each other, touches and hugs throughout the day and then his comment about the silver lining, but if his daughter had said it so casually did that mean that he'd talked about them being together to her?

"Kate, stop thinking so much." He smiled, running his hand over her knee.

She looked over to him and smiled.

"I think I might head to bed." Alexis stretched out, grabbing her phone and standing up.

"Yeah, I should get home." Beckett went to get up but Castle's grip tightened on her knee.

"It's late and we walked her. That means you'll have to get a cab because you'll refuse the car service, which will take ages. Just stay."

She looked over to him and then up to Alexis who was clearing the bowl and cups from the table.

"Castle, I need to get home. I can come around tomorrow and check up on you but you need to rest. You've had a big day." She tried to move his hand but he entwined their fingers.

"The guest bedroom is all set up, you know where everything is. Stay for the night, Kate."

"It's so late to go out and we need to finish the movie tomorrow." Alexis smiled, surprising Kate again.

It was big and little Castle against her.

They would win, she knew that.

-x-

She loved the bed in the guest room. It was more comfortable than her bed at home and it reminded her so much of Castle and when she stayed there when her apartment blew up.

But tonight it felt different. She tossed and turned for an hour before sitting up.

Alexis had given her a set of leggings and Castle had given her an old t-shirt that was more like a dress on her, but it felt too tight and restricting.

She flopped back down on the bed and tried to sleep again.

Something wasn't right.

Something was missing.

It was Castle.

He was fast asleep downstairs and safe. She could stop worrying about it.

But was it worry that was currently making her stomach jump?

Because it felt a heap more like need and want. Beckett had spent the night cuddled with him and she wanted it again.

Suddenly the bed felt too big and she wanted to share it.

She hated herself a little for leaving the room, for sneaking down the stairs and walking through his office. His bedroom door was open a fraction and she peeked her head in.

"Katherine Beckett sneaking into my bedroom. Wait till the boys hear about this, they'll be shocked." His voice was clear and had no hint of sleep.

"They wouldn't believe you." She smirked, pushing the door open a little more and leant against the doorframe.

"I know. It was worth a shot though, so you coming in?" He asked, resting his head on his hand.

Suddenly she felt nervous and knew that this wasn't a good idea. She was standing in the doorway to Rick Castle's bedroom and he was shirtless in bed.

"I just came down to check on you." She lied, hoping he would give her an out.

"Liar," he smiled, "You came down here because you've spent the last hour and a half up there not being able to sleep. I was going to give you another ten minutes before I came and crawled into bed with you."

She felt the wind get kicked out of her.

"You knew I'd come?" She asked, looking down to her feet.

"I had my suspicions which was more driven by shear hope that you'd come through that door."

The light from outside was shinning through, perfectly framing him,

"What does this mean?" She asked, wanting to know what she was about to get into.

"It means that neither of can sleep and being cuddled up to you is a million times better than laying here alone. It means that I'm probably going to kiss you before you fall asleep and then in the morning, I want to wake up and see you next to me."

Always with the right words.

"Castle-"

"Get in the bed, Kate." He smiled, knowing her brain was working in overdrive about what this meant.

She padded across this bedroom, walking straight to him.

He moved a little and pulled the blankets down for her.

She climbed in next to him, her skin freezing next to his. For the size of his bed, they weren't using much of it. Her hair was sprawled out across his pillow as she laid on her back.

"Cold?" He asked and she nodded, letting a breath out.

His hand found itself under her shirt, skimming across her stomach. She bit into her bottom lip and closed her eyes. He legs wrapped around hers, pulling her closer to him.

"Better?" He asked and she hummed her agreement.

"Kate."

She opened her eyes, turning on her side to look him in the eye. Their legs still entwined and his hand moving to her hip.

"Yeah." She found her voice, looking up to him.

"Goodnight." He whispered into her lips, kissing her gently.

The feel of his lips on hers was like velvet against her skin.

He pulled away after a second and she immediately missed the touch.

Her eyes were fixed on his chest; the bruises were dark purple now.

"Close your eyes." He said into her hair, tucking her head under his chin.

She closed her eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Author Note: Thanks to everyone who sent messagesreviews about my Aunt. It meant so much to me._

_Hope you enjoy the chapter and remember to tell me what you think._

_Hannah_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I wish.

Chapter Four.

* * *

><p>When Beckett woke she automatically stretched out. She heard Castle groan and she froze.<p>

"Did I hit you? Castle, I'm sorry." She had turned in the night to face away from him. His arm was still wrapped around her middle and her body flush with his.

"You didn't hit me, just go back to sleep. It's early." He whispered against her hair, snuggling back down.

She lifted her head, peeking over his shoulder at the alarm clock.

"It's almost lunchtime!" She exclaimed.

"It is?" Castle opened his eyes, flighting the sleep.

"We have to get up. What will Alexis think? I left the door to the guest room open last night. I feel horrible." Kate pulled away from his embrace and sat crossed legged, leaning against his headboard.

"She would have just assumed-"

"I don't want her to 'just assume' anything." She wasn't angry; she was just annoyed at herself. Alexis had been amazing last night, hadn't wanted to gouge her eyes out for getting her father shot and now she had to wake up to this.

There was a knock at the door a few seconds later and Castle yelled for them to come in before whispering "snapped" quietly.

Beckett didn't even have time to respond before Alexis walked into his room.

"Morning dad, I was wondering if I could go over to Paige's? I know we had the museum trip planned but I didn't think you'd be up for it and Paige just got all these new DVDs."

"Go for it, the museum adventures will have to wait. I need all my strength to be an explorer." He laughed, sitting up to join Kate.

"Awesome. Morning, Kate." Alexis smiled like it was completely normal for her to be in her father's bed.

"Hey Alexis." Kate said quietly, not sure what the proper etiquette was for this situation.

"I made muffins for lunch, I'm taking a few to Paige's but I'll leave some here for you two." Alexis made her way to Castle's side of the bed and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Take it easy today, dad. I'll see you both later on then?" Alexis asked, standing in the doorframe.

Castle nodded.

"Cool. Have a good day then." Alexis smiled, closing the door behind her.

Beckett looked to Castle and raised her eyebrows.

"What?" He asked.

"I don't even know what this is and she's taking it better than I am." Beckett sighed, falling back down to the bed.

Castle just laughed as he lay back down, resting on his good arm.

"That or Alexis is so used to people being in bed with you that it didn't even bother her." Beckett smirked.

Castle feigned hurt and pouted.

"Actually, you're one of three that Alexis has seen in this room." Castle said in a more serious tone.

Meredith.

Gina.

And now her.

"I didn't mean it like that, Castle. It was a joke." A funny stab at his old ways of being a playboy but Beckett realised that it might have come across the wrong way.

"I know. But I wanted you to know that I don't bring just anyone here. This is my home and Alexis'."

Beckett nodded, still feeling awful for it.

"Kate, look at me." He smiled, reaching out and ran his hand over her stomach.

She turned on her side, eyes locking with his.

"You are one of the most important people in my life and you have been for awhile now. I know that this seems huge and like we jumped right into it but I needed this, I needed you to come back to me because it felt like we were slipping away. I'll wait for as long as you need but please don't let this go."

"What makes you think that I don't want this?" Beckett asked.

"Because I can hear your brain thinking right now and because it's not just you and I that are affected by this change. It's Alexis, Lanie and the boys and we haven't even decided on what this is yet."

Beckett knew where this was coming from, why he was saying this to her.

"I wont run." She said quietly, biting her bottom lip.

He didn't say anything else; instead he kissed her forehead and snuggled into her.

"We need to get up." She said after a moment wishing she could stay in that spot forever.

"Why?" He asked, his voice already laced with sleep.

"Because it's already the afternoon."

"I don't care." He whined, his lips pressed against the back of her neck.

-x-

"Beckett?" He called, walking into the kitchen with his good arm supporting his injured one.

"Yeah?" She popped her head over the kitchen counter.

"What are you doing?" He asked, walking around to see her propped against the counter with 'Heat Wave' and an open packet of crisps.

"Reading." She shrugged her shoulders, going back to her book.

Well technically it was his book.

"On the floor in the kitchen?"

She nodded like it was completely normal.

He winced as he sat down next to her and she dropped the book to help him.

"You should be resting, Castle." She sighed.

"Well you shouldn't have left me to wake up alone or be so damn cute and read on the floor on my kitchen and we wouldn't have this issue." His breath was unsteady as he spoke, trying to hide just how much it had hurt him to sit down next to her.

"I'm sorry." She sounded hurt and Castle turned to face her.

"It's not your fault, I was just kidding. What you up to?" He asked, picking up the book.

"The bit where Nikki and Rook are just about to enter apartment 27." She smiled.

"You read all the way up to there in just an hour?"

Beckett shrugged. Whenever she read his books she read faster than usual. She'd read them so many times before she knew them almost off by heart.

"Want me to read to you?" He asked, turning to her.

"I would like that."

He started to read and Beckett cuddled into his good side, wrapping her arm around his forearm.

-x-

"Kate." He nudged her gently and she woke.

"I fell asleep?" She asked, shaking her head.

"I should act more shocked and appalled that you fell asleep when I was reading my book to you but you looked far too cute to even care." He kissed her nose before lifting her chin to him and kissed her on the lips.

The feel of his lips move against hers brought her back to that night in the alley when they had their undercover kiss.

It felt like that but a million times more.

She let out a moan from the back of throat that caused Castle to pull her over to him.

She was straddling Richard Castle on his kitchen floor as they made up for not kissing for three years.

She could feel his hands run through her hair as she gripped his shirt.

"We need to stop." She pulled away, head rested against his chest.

"No." He groaned.

"We can't do this yet, not after what just happened to you." She sat back, lips red and hair tousled.

"I'm fine." He leaned in again and she put a finger to his mouth.

"I can feel you tensing." Beckett said, raising an eyebrow at him.

She used the counter to pull her up before giving her hand to him.

"Castle, come on." She sighed when he wouldn't take her hand.

She stood there for a moment before dropping her hand to her side.

"Rick, we'll get to that part. We just need to take it easy right now."

He pulled himself up and winced, leaning over the counter.

He didn't speak; he just walked back into his office and through to his bedroom.

"Are you coming?" He looked over his shoulder to her.

"Do you want me too?" She asked, noticing the change in him.

"Yes." He answered and she followed.

-x-

He was silent as he flicked through the channels on the television in his room. He was under the covers and she sat, cross-legged on top of them.

"Anything you want to watch?" He asked.

"Nope." She turned to him and smiled.

He sighed, turning back to the television.

"I'm hungry though, want me to get you anything?" She was trying really hard to not to smother him anymore.

She knew that he liked that she was here with him but regardless of who it was, he was still a man and it was annoying the hell out of him that he couldn't do any more.

"I'm good." He said, suddenly interested in an episode of General Hospital.

She climbed from his bed and padded barefoot through his office.

"Sherlock Holmes is on, that ok?" He asked when she made her way back to his room.

She nodded, popping a piece of muffin in her mouth. She was never one of those people who lounged around all day watching movies and doing nothing but today, with Castle it was different. She felt content and happy.

He was watching her, she could see out of the corner of her eye but chose to ignore it. She knew he'd eventually get over his mood and want something to eat. She brought in plenty from the kitchen and was waiting for him to make a move for it.

"These are really good." Beckett smiled reaching for another muffin that Alexis had made.

"Are they?" He asked, watching the screen.

"Yeah, here." She said, pulling a piece off and holding it up to his mouth. He took it without thinking.

"That is good." He nodded, reaching for one from the plate.

It was only a few minutes later when he stopped and looked at Beckett. She wiped some crumbs from his mouth and smiled.

"What?" She asked, knowing what he's discovered.

"Detective Beckett, you just used food against me." He acted shocked and she laughed.

"Well I knew it would make you quit acting like a baby." She rolled her eyes, reaching for her bottle of water.

"I wasn't acting like a baby." He pouted.

"Yes you were. Castle, we'll get to all of that. I'm enjoying what we have right now. Look at us, we're watching a movie in your bed." She raised an eyebrow at him and he nodded slowly.

"We'll get there." She cupped his cheek and brought his lips to hers with a gentle kiss.

"I hate waiting." He mumbled into her hand.

"I know, baby." She whispered and his eyes quickly found hers with a look of shock.

"What- What did you just call me?" His face broke into a smile.

"Savor it." She said, moving the empty plate onto the nightstand next to the bed.

She pushed the covers down and snuggled down, pushing the comforter down so she could still see the television.

"You're so sexy." He said, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"You're not so bad yourself."

-x-

The clock in the precinct was barely moving. Beckett couldn't stop watching it.

"Yo, Beckett. How's your boy doing" Esposito asked as he walked over to her desk.

"Left him sleeping. He's doing alright." She looked up to see Esposito raise his eyebrow quickly but within a second he just smiled.

"Good to hear."

"Hey, how's Castle?" Ryan asked, walking to her desk from the break room.

"She left him sleeping in bed." Esposito said, with a chuckle.

"Is that right? Your bed or his?" Ryan asked as he fist pumped Esposito.

"The two of you yesterday were so concerned and now you're joking about this?" Beckett asked, shaking her head as she smiled.

"Well if he managed two nights with you and didn't get shot then we're assuming he's doing ok." Esposito laughed.

"Good point." Beckett said before meeting Gate's eyes as she strode into the precinct.

"Detective Beckett, a word please." She scowled and Beckett smiled.

"Just don't shoot her." Ryan whispered as she stood.

"Don't tempt me." Beckett said, pushing her chair in.

-x-

"Hi." Beckett said, sitting down next to Castle on his sofa.

"I woke up and you were gone, I half expected you to be reading on the kitchen floor again and then I saw your note. Descriptive, Beckett." He ran his hand over her knee.

"I was in a rush." She said, chucking his keys on the table.

"And then I see you've stolen my keys so I can't go anywhere." He exclaimed, adding flare to his voice to add to his story.

"Well my first thought was that I needed to get back in here, but then I realised that if I took them that you couldn't do anything stupid and try to leave. Did you not want me to come back?" She asked, toying with him.

"Don't even go there." He growled, leaning in to kiss her cheek.

"Boys send their love." She said, snuggling into his side.

"And Gates? I'm still waiting for my fruit basket from the 12th to be delivered."

"Well get used to waiting because it wont be coming anytime soon."

"That bad?" He asked, feeling bad that he'd put her in that situation.

"You don't want to know. Seriously Castle, cherish those moments in the precinct because if she has it her way, you won't be going back in there anytime soon."

"I wonder if I should be the one sending the fruit basket." Castle tried to joke but it was lost on Beckett.

"What if she doesn't let you come back? She can veto anything the Mayor has to say now you've been wounded. Your relationship with the NYPD could be over, Rick." Her voice was somber as she played with a button on his shirt.

"I wont go without a fight and I'll still have you, the boys will come over for game nights. I'll work her down eventually, she'll learn to love me." He smiled, clearly not wanting to think about the seriousness that was being thrown around in the conversation.

"I stared at the clock today when I was waiting for her, just watching it. I didn't want to be there, Castle. You know I love the precinct, the boys and bringing justice to families. I love my job; I strive for it and give up more than I should to be better at it. Today, I didn't want to be there, I wanted to be here with you and it scared the hell out of me. What if she puts her foot down and doesn't allow you to come back, I don't know if I can do it without you anymore."

His face was shocked at first, he wasn't expecting her to be so open about it.

"If I can't go back you still will. I'll walk you there everyday if I have to, I might possibly stand outside the entire time you are there like I did when Alexis went to preschool, but you will go back. I can't be reasonable for New York losing one of their finest."

"You stood outside her preschool for an entire day? That's creepier than staring at me when I do paperwork." She questioned, looking up to him.

"Hey, I do it out of love." He shrugged.

But as soon as she heard the word she froze. Suddenly the button on his shirt was the only thing that she could focus on.

"Kate." He sighed, reaching for her hand.

He tried to take her hand but she refused to let go of the button. He used a little more strength and her hand came away with the button still between her fingers.

"I'm sorry." She looked down at the button and then back to him before standing.

"Kate." He said again, leaning forward in his seat to catch her arm.

"I'll go get you another shirt, do you have a needle and tread? I'll sew this one back on."

"Stop." He yelled and she looked taken back.

Castle did not yell at her unless they were in serious danger or she was running head first into something that would get her killed.

"Stop running." He said, voice back to regular volume.

"I'm not." She said, not believing it herself.

"You tell me not even five minutes ago that if I get expelled by Gates then you don't want to go back to the 12th. Then I mention the four letter word that makes you so uneasy and you panic. I don't know what I'm allowed to say and I'm not allowed to say here, I can't get it right every time." He murmured, trying to find some reasoning.

"I'm sorry."

"Did you hear me that day?" He asked, looking right at her.

"Yes." She whispered.

"And you tell me you didn't remember because you didn't feel the same?" He asked, careful of his wording.

"You think if that was the case, would I be here right now?" She asked.

He watched her for a moment before she sat down on the couch next to him.

"I told you that I didn't remember because when I woke from the surgery I couldn't tell what was real and what wasn't. I had these dreams where it was you that got shot or I didn't get shot at all and they seemed so real and it mixed with reality. Dad told me the story a few days after I woke, the entire story from where he was but there was something missing, a bit that he didn't hear or see. It was another day before I realised that it was when you told me, when you were standing over me while I bleed out. Josh was in my room all the time, people were sending flowers and the guard outside my door kept looking at me like he was on a death mission. I couldn't cope with all of that and knowing what you said, it was too much." She dropped the button on the table and turned to face him.

"I went out to the cabin to heal and to get better. I told myself everyday that I would call you, but the hours turned into days and then it was weeks and the memory of you saying those words felt like I'd just made them up in my head, like I'd remembered it too many times that's I'd altered what actually happened. I'm sorry for not telling you that I remembered and for not saying it back. I know it's hurt you and I would take it back but I can't."

"Why didn't you just tell me?" He asked, hand caressing her knee.

"It always seemed like the wrong time, when does one even begin to start that conversation? Every time that something would happen and you'd look at me with that same look from the day in the cemetery and I would be seconds after from saying it when Ryan would come in with financials or your mother would need her restraints taken off from being in a bank robbery. We have the absolute worst timing, Castle."

That earned her a smile, it was true and they both knew it.

"Right now, tell me right now what you've been wanting to say. No distractions, no murderers or bank robberies. Let's do this." He smiled, squeezing her knee.

"Right now?" She asked, giving herself a few more seconds to really think about this.

"Wait, is it bad? Do I really want to know?" He asked, kicking himself for not thinking about it earlier.

She sat for a moment before she looked back to him and took a deep breath.

Just as she went to speak Alexis spilled through the door carrying bags of groceries. Castle groaned, covering his eyes and Alexis looked confused before shaking her head and walking into the kitchen.

Beckett stood from the couch, took his hands away and leant in to kiss him. It was short and sweet before she broke away and let her forehead rest against his.

"I love you too." She whispered, only loud enough for him to hear before she stood up and went to help Alexis unpack the groceries.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone,<strong>

**Well this is the last chapter in this story so I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you to everyone who alerted or reviewed, you are all amazing.**

**This was really fun to write and I enjoyed hearing what you all thought.**

**Thanks again.**

**Hannah**


End file.
